boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fisher
Mr. Fisher (b. pre-1952Martha Brown says in that Fisher has been teaching for "nearly forty-seven years". 2016-47=1969. This means Fisher began teaching around the year 1968. Children complete their formal education when they are (or about to turn) seventeen. The latest date Fisher can be born in order to begin teaching in September of the year he graduated, 1951.) was the junior high Science teacher at Tower Placement School, as well as the advisor for the Science Club. He has been teaching for nearly forty-seven years. He taught Martha Brown when she was in grade six, so he understood that her son, Zachary Brown, did not do very well in school. He was considered to be very boring by his students, and was rarely seen smiling. He wrote Brown a detention slip for laughing at him when his fountain pen ink leaked into Fisher's shirt. Biography Fisher was born in at some point prior to 1952. When he was young, he was a Boy Scout. His troop went door-to-door selling umbrellas, something he later considered hard to believe. In around 1969Martha Brown says in that Fisher has been teaching for "nearly forty-seven years". 2016-47=1969. This means Fisher began teaching around the year 1969., he became a schoolteacher at Tower Placement School. He also became the advisor for the Science Club. He taught Martha Brown when she was in grade six, so he understood that her son, Zachary Brown, did not do very well in school. He was considered to be very boring by his students, and was rarely seen smiling. In 2014, he nearly gave Brown a detention, but took pity on his justification, emphasizing with Brown's desire to help his scout troop, "just this once", because he himself had once been in Brown's shoes during the umbrella sale. In 2015, while Fisher was preparing for his last class of the day, Zachary Brown approached him and attempted to act humorous. Fisher was unaware that Brown had decided to try and make him laugh, because he had never seen him laugh before. It was very hard to do, but he refused to give up until Fisher threatened him with a week of detention. Minutes later, Fisher wrote Brown a detention slip for laughing at him when his fountain pen ink leaked into his shirt. Personality and traits Through decades of experience, Fisher is very learned in science. He teaches it to his students mostly through lectures, causing student Zachary Brown to find him very boring. This is further supported by the fact that he very rarely smiles. He did smile, however, when Brown revealed he was a Boy Scout like him and showed him empathy by forgoing his detention after he justified that he had been "psyched out" by the idea of helping his scout troop after school. Fisher could occasionally come off as cold and unfeeling, though he is actually selfless, devoting his entire life to teaching aspiring children. He also has a tendency to be honest, even in embarrassing situations, such as when he admitted he considered it old-fashioned to sell umbrellas door-to-door. In addition, he is slightly embarrassed about his dentures. Relationships Tower Placement students Fisher mostly taught his students through sophisticated science lectures. This put him on a par with Zachary Brown, who considered him to be one of the most boring people in the solar system. Appearances * * * * Category:American individuals Category:Fobbles Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Science teachers Category:Tower Placement employees